


And The Rock... Moved

by Talis_Borne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talis_Borne/pseuds/Talis_Borne
Summary: This was not a conversation Arthur EVER expected to have with his Father.





	And The Rock... Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff. I haven't written anything for about two months so just getting something down and posted is a relief.

Uther's gaze snapped sharply to his son as Arthur gathered up the financial reports they'd just been going over from Uther's mahogany desk. The sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows in his sumptuous top floor office did nothing to warm his tone as he asked coldly, "What do you mean, 'Merlin has a date?'" 

Arthur looked up in surprise at Uther's frosty tone. "It's really none of your business, Father." 

"I think it is," corrected Uther icily. 

"No, it isn't," said Arthur firmly. "I only meant to reassure you that I'd have plenty of time to get these corrections done for you tonight, since Merlin won't be home." 

"Because he's going on a date?" asked Uther incredulously. 

"Yes, he's got a date," confirmed Arthur frustratedly. 

"Who's he going out with?" asked Uther. 

Arthur stared at his father with his mouth hanging open slightly. "His name is Edwin. I don't really like Edwin much but Merlin does." 

Uther snorted. "No, I expect you wouldn't like this Edwin much. So they aren't going out as just as friends then?" 

Arthur wouldn't meet his father's eyes. "You know Merlin is gay, Father." 

"Yes, and you live together," ground out Uther. "So I am at a loss to understand why Merlin would be going on a date." 

"As roommates, yes, Father. Nothing more," Arthur said, straightening up in preparation to leave, the reports now tucked firmly under his arm. 

"Arthur!" cried Uther. "You have been in love with that boy since you were sixteen! Do you honestly expect me to believe that there is nothing going on between you?" 

Arthur's square jaw dropped open fully. "All this time, you thought there was?" 

"I was quite certain of it," said Uther huffily. 

"You've pushed enough girls at me over the years," said Arthur, affronted. 

"Well, yes of course, when you were younger," asserted Uther. "I had hoped it was merely an infatuation you'd get over." 

"Younger?" asked Arthur sharply. "You insisted I escort Vivian to the Christmas party three months ago." 

Uther waved the incident away. "That was merely a business tactic. I knew nothing would come of that. Besides, you'd already told me that Merlin had other plans." 

"But you thought we were living together living together and you still asked me to escort Vivian to the party?" demanded Arthur irritably. 

"Yes," confirmed Uther, surprised at his son's attitude. "You and Merlin haven't exactly been open about your relationship…" 

Arthur sputtered, "That's because it's not that kind of a relationship." 

"Why isn't it?" asked Uther bluntly. 

"Be-cause," choked Arthur, unable to get anything else out. 

"Because why?" demanded Uther impatiently. "You've been in love with the boy since secondary, lived with him all through college, insisted on staying with him when you graduated, quite frankly, I've been expecting a wedding announcement for some time now." 

Arthur stared at Uther as if he'd suddenly grown another head. "You told me I'd have to move out if I dated Merlin when I told you I liked him!" 

"Because I knew you wouldn't leave. You were too young," said Uther dismissively. "You were also too young to make that kind of a life decision. But that was ten years ago, Arthur. You've devoted a decade to your young man. I couldn't imagine that you hadn't cemented a commitment on his part considering the commitment you've obviously made." 

Arthur shrieked, "I'VE obviously made?" 

"For that matter," continued Uther impassively, "Merlin obviously hasn't been in any hurry to shake you loose either. Now that I know what that mopey face is, I can count the number of times I've seen it on one hand. Merlin hasn't dated much over the years quite obviously or I'd have known of it before this. It certainly hasn't come up when I've investigated him." 

"When you WHAT?" demanded Arthur, his face abruptly changing from pale to florid red with anger. 

"Little more than a background check, Arthur," replied Uther calmly. "Just enough for me to be confident in the young man's continued integrity. After all, if he was going to become my son-in-law, I wanted some assurance that he would at least treat you well." 

Arthur opened his mouth to yell, but one word stuck in his mind and came out almost reverently. "Son-in-law? And you're ok with that?" 

Uther rose and came around the desk. "Not really. But as you're quite determined, it seems the only way you'll move on to finding some way to get me grandchildren. What I know of Merlin indicates he's likely to be a fine parent. Probably better than you will be considering you had me as role model and, despite what you may think, I am well aware of my deficiencies." 

"Grandchildren?" repeated Arthur wide-eyed. 

Uther frowned. "Obviously, you'll need to secure their other parent first." He held out his hand, gesturing at the reports under Arthur's arm. "Give me those. You have more important things to do this evening." 

Stupefied, Arthur passed the folders back to his father. "You're really ok with Merlin?" 

Uther walked back around his desk and sat down firmly in his chair. "I'll expect you both for dinner sometime next week. You can make the arrangements with my secretary." 

***********************

Still astonished, Arthur pulled out his phone to text Merlin as he made his way back to his office. _In shock. Please stay home with me tonight?_

Merlin answered just as Arthur pulled out his briefcase from behind his desk. _What happened?_

Arthur answered with one word, _Uther_ , and started to pack up the papers he had wanted to take home for the evening, quickly realizing they'd have little relevance without the reports still in Uther's possession. 

Merlin texted back immediately. _Is he alive?_

Arthur chuckled and replied. _Yes, he's fine._

Merlin's answer alarmed him, though he knew it was probably meant to cheer him. _Would you like me to kill him for you then?_

Quickly, Arthur texted back. _No, no! He likes you._

Arthur bit his lip and then firmly locked up his briefcase and slipped it into the space under the credenza where he normally only kept it during the workday before Merlin texted. _??? How much alcohol is this conversation going to take?_

Arthur thought about his answer carefully. _Not much. I have something else to ask you and I'd rather be sober for that part of the conversation._

Arthur slipped on his coat and headed for the elevator. It seemed forever before Merlin answered. _Should I postpone with Edwin, or cancel?_

His heart refused to descend with the elevator as he typed back. _Cancel, please?_

Again it seemed an age before Merlin answered. Arthur had made it all the way to his car and had just started the ignition when his phone buzzed. He fumbled badly opening the message but relief washed through him as he read the three words. 

_About time, Pendragon._


End file.
